An existing electrical connector includes a body having a plurality of receiving slots formed through thereof, a plurality of terminals received in the receiving slots, a cover located on the body, and a driving member received in the cover and the body. The driving member is used for driving the cover to slide relative to the body. In the connector of such a structure, when the cover slides relative to the body, the cover is easily excessively warped upward and thus cannot complete the task, or even the structure of the cover is easily broken due to excessive upward warping, resulting in that the whole electrical connector cannot be used any more.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.